After an incident occurs, such as an automobile accident, sufficient documentation of the incident is required so that so that a truthful as well as a robust gathering of facts as to how the incident occurred can be accumulated into a report. The report is then relied upon by insurance companies, risk managers, claims managers, law enforcement officials, attorneys, and/or judges when engaging the aftermath of the incident with regards to compensating the parties involved and/or with regards to any legal matters that result.
After an incident occurs, timely documentation of the incident is crucial. As each minute passes, the risk of witnesses of the incident disappearing as well as the scene of the incident changing and/or being tampered with increases exponentially. Without a sufficient report detailing the incident, significant questions will result in the aftermath of the incident causing doubt as to what was the cause of the incident and whether any responsibility should be allocated. Thus, a prompt response of an investigator to the scene of an incident as well as a thorough compilation of information related to the incident within a short time frame following the incident is crucial in the generation sufficient report of the incident.